Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{8}{4t - 2} \div \dfrac{9}{7t}$
Explanation: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $p = \dfrac{8}{4t - 2} \times \dfrac{7t}{9}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{ 8 \times 7t } { (4t - 2) \times 9}$ $p = \dfrac{56t}{36t - 18}$ Simplify: $p = \dfrac{28t}{18t - 9}$